Pamela Bondani
In the French animated series, Patrol 03, a trio of officers are called by the Mayor of Los Diablos, Alexander Walrus. They are assigned to keep an eye on Pamela Bondani, the feline chief of his police force, due to suspicions of Bondani trying to undermine and usurp his authority. It turns out to be true, but due to the lack of evidence against her, Walrus must depend upon Patrol 03 to expose her. Aspects As the Police Chief, Bondani often demonstrates an overly authoritative and faithful manner, usually by chewing out her recruits for aggravating her (especially the dim Lieutennant Rhino). Naturally, she abuses her authority to cover up her actions with Professor Molo, the show's second antagonist, usually by redirecting police investigations and cutting off tasks before they can begin. This, unfortunately, permits her to continue with her plots against Walrus, due to the aforementioned lack of evidence. Bondani is primarily marked by her conniving and contempt for Walrus, often in a very amateurish and unsubtle manner. (One episode showed her playing a computer game, wherein her avatar pursued Walrus with a giant hammer, for starters.) Despite this, her quick actions and fiery temper keep her from being discovered, usually by twisting orders onto Lt. Rhino. Her manipulation goes further, such as the revelation that Bondani's actions landed the Warden of the nearby prison with his job, thereby giving her leverage to use against him to acquire Molo. Unfortunately for her, this conniving can sometimes lead to her humiliation, such as getting herself and Molo caught and trapped in a garbage truck, twice, because she insisted they meet while disguised as trash cans. She also repeatedly fails to consider Patrol 03 anything more than a gaggle of idiot misfits, making it easier for them to spy on her. She also demonstrates the ability to run quickly, no doubt helped by her thin legs. This, in turn, gives her another advantage in her plots. Although her combat prowess largely depends on the episode. When she is menaced by Molo's first monster, Bondani effortlessly destroys it through rapid-fire kicks. But, on other occasions, she can be (often comically) outclassed or tripped up. ''Patrol 03'' In the first episode of the series, Walrus employs and assigns Shorty, Wilfred, and Carmen (the trio that becomes Patrol 03) to investigate Pamela Bondani, whom he believes is trying to humiliate him, so she may take control. His suspicions prove to be correct when Bondani makes her way to the prison. She blackmails the Warden into releasing Molo, and employs the mad scientist to create various monsters to humiliate Walrus and devastate his public opinion. Molo mutates a caterpillar into a giant monster that works its way under the streets as Walrus travels en route to a PR event at a children's hospital, so that its destructive hiccups would ruin the road. Shorty, Wilfred, and Carmen defeat the slug and foil her plot, causing Bondani much frustration. Throughout the series, Bondani demonstrates a fondness for sabotage. In one episode, she takes advantage of Los Diablos' smog problem to make Walrus look bad. When Carmen gives Walrus the idea to utilize electric vehicles, Bondani arranges for Molo to create an electricity monster (developed from negative energy) to ruin numerous vehicles across Los Diablos. During this, she even demonstrates a willingness to endanger her own officers, having the electric monster sent through their cars to destroy them-although the officers remain largely unharmed (and thus, cut off the police from intervening in her plot). Her plot is foiled when Patrol 03 creates a positive counterpart to the monster and briefly cut off power to the city, forcing the two monsters to flee into the sky. (Although, amusingly, Bondani receives a karmic payback throughout the episode, when her various electrical devices turn on her.) In another, similar episode, Bondani arranges for the creation of another electric-based monster that possesses machinery, causing them to fly into an animalistic rage. She provides backup to a local, well-known criminal, in his contest of bus development against the concept put forth by Snap, Patrol 03's mechanic, who is backed by Walrus. However, due to Snap comforting and befriending the monster in question, her plot was foiled once again, when it turned its anger onto the criminals she backed up. During the final episode-and after being accidentally thrown out of her office by her toddler nephew-, Bondani inspires Molo to create a gas that transforms Walrus into a baby. Taking advantage of his incapacitated state, Bondani sabotages and undermines Walrus' authority by forging fake laws that required ridiculously infantile measures, under the impression that Walrus was now no longer capable of performing his duties. Due to his limited actions, Bondani manages to briefly shatter Walrus' career. However, Patrol 03 eventually catches up to Molo and obtain both the antidote to his babyfication and his arrest. Walrus returned to normal, Bondani is finally exposed for her actions, and is then threatened with going to jail or being demoted to traffic cop duty. Her final appearance in the series shows her to be extremely miserable in her new position, causing a car crash pileup with her wild (and possibly deliberate) gestures. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Saboteurs Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Animals Category:Female